Rise of A New World
by MTVoss
Summary: They became outcasts, shunned by their communities. But they will prevail and take their worlds by storm. All they need is their partners to get them through their tragic adventures.
1. Prolouge

**HEY GUYS! I'M A NEW WRITER AND AS MUCH AS I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO WRITE ONE OF THESE STORIES, I'VE NEVER HAD TIME OR IDEAS. BUT I CAME UP WITH THIS! IT'S PROBABLY DIFFERENT FROM ANYTHING ELSE YOU'VE READ AND I HOPE IT INTRIGUES AND INTERESTS YOU. NOW, I'LL PROVIDE YOU WITH A BACKGROUND TO MY STORY SO YOU DON'T GET LOST WHEN YOU START READING.**

 **Keep in mind that this is an AU Story. (Alternate Universe) So that means most of the places are the same, but everything else is of my choosing.**

 **First of all, there are no Pokeballs. Now, this will make what you know of Pokemon very different. Instead of Pokeballs, every young child goes into what is called a Destiny Cave. These caves are magical places that give every person pendants (or gems) filled with the essence of a Pokemon. The Pokemon can be called upon just like with a Pokeball however. Every child usually receives two or three but there have been cases of just one or even four. So that is the only way for a person to have Pokemon. Wild Pokemon cannot be caught or tamed. They are simply there like most wild animals. They can however be killed for food or for their furs and other parts.**

 **Every person receives their Pokemon at the young age of 6. So, on the last day of every month, any child who turned 6 that month will get to go into their local Destiny Cave.**

 **Now the leveling system and tournaments are drastically different as well. There are no gyms or badges. Instead, Region wide tournaments are held. So everyone in the region is put into a points system that tracks all wins and losses. At the end of every battle season, a large tournament like Indigo Plateau or Ever Grande City is held to determine the region's strongest fighters. The top four usually go on to compete in the world tournament while being sponsored by their region.**

 **The leveling system is also something different. All Pokemon are ranked between Beginner and World Class. Every person all has identical ranking depending on their track record and official status. However, for the people, there are a few tiers above World Class. They are Blue, Red, Silver, and Gold Ranked. Only those who have a 1000:1 win ratio or better can even be considered being put into anywhere above World Class.**

 **Now here are the levels for each 'Tier'.**

 **Beginner: 1-10 / Intermediate: 11-30 / Advanced: 31-45**

 **Professional: 46-60 / Ace: 61-80 / Elite: 81-90**

 **Master: 91-100 / Champion: 100-Legend Ranked**

 **World Class: Legend Ranked - Color Ranked**

 **So, in my story, there will be two main characters that start their journeys in different places but end up journeying together eventually. There names are Jake and Sara. Jake starts in the Kanto Region and Sara starts in Sinnoh. So without further ado, I'll let you start reading.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own all my ideas.**

* * *

 **Story Start**

It was a bright, sunny day. It was perfect for young Jake. He was celebrating his 6th birthday and he would also be getting his pendants today. He felt he was ready for anything because he had been studying up on Pokemon for the past year ever since he started to learn how to read longer books. He thought he knew everything about the vast content of Pokemon.

The weather was terrible and the bed was just too comfortable. Sara didn't want to get up even though it was her 6th birthday. She knew she would get her pendants today, but that didn't stop the bed from providing her warmth and comfort. She laid her head back down and fell asleep again.

It looked up to the sky. It knew what would happen today. It had willingly chosen to let what will happen proceed. But it knew what would happen would not happen without consequences and challenges. It sighed, wondering if it made the right choice. Then it dozed off, lost in thought.

* * *

 **LATER THAT DAY**

 **JAKE**

Jake was jumping off the walls and couldn't wait much longer to go into the Destiny Cave. He and a few others had turned 6 this month and he was lucky he didn't have his birthday a day later. He really wanted to know what he would be getting for his Pokemon. He hope he would get lucky enough to get something like a Torchic or Treecko. But he didn't set his hopes very high.

Soon enough, the boy that was in there for the past 20 minutes came out sulking. He was holding two pendants, one a light gray and the other a greenish purple. But now it was Jake's turn. His parents guided him to the entrance and without a word said, they let him into the cave.

 **SARA**

Sara had a blanket wrapped around her because it was chilly out. She and 5 others had been waiting for the first girl to come out of the cave for 15 minutes now. She had lost herself thinking of what she could get. Her grandparents and parents had both gotten fighting and water types. It seemed to run in the family. She wondered if she could possibly get anything different.

As she was thinking to herself, someone had come up to tap her on the shoulder. She was startled, but soon understood that it was her turn. Her grandpa was there with her today, so she stood up with him and went to the entrance. Before she stepped in, she hugged her grandpa. Once again, without words, she stepped into the cave.

* * *

 **THE DESTINY CAVE**

Jake was a bundle of joy. Sara was feeling uneasy. As they made their way down the seemingly endless path, their atmospheres changed. They started to understand that their lives would change dramatically after today. Jake seemed to calm down and Sara had become more relaxed. They knew what laid ahead and they were ready. Soon enough, they neared the end of the path and they both stared ahead at a room entrance.

 **JAKE**

Jake had become tense, he felt power emanating in the room in front of him. He knew however that he couldn't stand their forever. He entered the room and almost passed out from the change in pressure. It was harder to breathe and even move his own body. However, he trooped on.

As he neared the pedestals the pendants were on, he noticed that a fourth one hung from a small hole in the ceiling above the others. One was a dark purple, the second one was just brown and looked like a rock, the third was plain green, but the fourth looked really unique. It had a bright gold edging and was a sparkling green that reminded him of the sky. It also had a deep purple chain unlike the others that had no chains for him to be able to put on. He got lost staring at it. Hesitantly, he reached out to grab it. All the power it was radiating stopped once he took it, but it soon returned when he put the necklace on. He was dumbfounded, but he would figure it out later. He grabbed the other three and started to head back out the cave.

The walk back out was short. As he walked out the entrance, he was asked how many he got and what colors they were. As the next kid headed in, he started to say he had gotten four, but was stopped by chuckling and his parents telling him to tell the truth. He was about to protest but realized they couldn't see the fourth one because it was hidden under his shirt. He pulled it out and everyone stopped what they were saying or stopped laughing. He looked at him curiously or some even glared at him. He explained how he found it and the older people gasped and started to talk in hushed tones.

The older people mentioned are known as the Elders. They are a group of successfully retired researchers and trainers that are tasked with guiding each group of kids every month in the trial to get their pendants.

Once they stopped, they asked him to wait on the fourth, but to release all his other Pokemon so they could record them and start his trainer profile. He released each one and was surprised at what he saw. He held out the purple one in front of him first and he saw a big blob of gas with a face. It cackled weirdly and started flying around Jake's head. Then it disappeared and reappeared under a nearby tree before cackling again. It kind of scared him, but not as much as it excited him. He got his very own ghost and he was ecstatic about it. The second one he released, the plain green one, was a little disappointing to him. He had gotten a walking acorn. It chirped happily but otherwise showed very little sign of being lively. He released his third one and almost immediately fell back from shock. It was a good thing they were out on a big field of grass and not in town or else he would've been in big trouble. He had gotten a gigantic rock snake. It looked to be at least 20 feet at the moment but he had a feeling it would get a lot bigger in the years to come. It stretched a bit before coiling itself around the group as best it could. Some people laughed at its antics. Other were just staring at it suspiciously. Jake however, laughed with joy. He had met a new family to call his own.

The Elders however, had told him to recall his Pokemon for the moment and then a few had split away from the others and asked him to follow them. Once they were a safer distance from the others, they released their own partners. A Metagross, Salamence, Flygon, and Alakazam had appeared next to their respective people. With everyone watching from a distance, the 4 Elders with him asked him to release his final Pokemon. They said to Jake that they brought out their own partners as a safety measures in case his 4th was hostile. With a little hesitation, he brought up his final pendant and released his mystery Pokemon. He almost fainted when he saw what came out. The Elders and their Pokemon had readied themselves however. It was a baby Rayquaza. It wasn't anything like what was described in the books. It wasn't 50 feet, but instead a mere 8 feet at the most. It was a baby and didn't seem dangerous at all at the moment. It gave a small growl and when it saw Jake, it flew over and curled around his feet and legs. Jake laughed a bit and started to pet Rayquaza. The Elders seemed dumbfounded. THey didn't understand how one of the most feared creatures in history was curled up in front of them sleeping peacefully next to a 6 year old boy.

Jake just smiled and released his other three partners. They all seemed surprised at the new Pokemon, but soon accepted him. Onix, the rock snake, tried to coil around the group again but fell asleep in a short time. Ghastly, the ghost, had just wandered around going up to everyone and trying to make them laugh. Seedot, the walking acorn, had gone up Jake and Rayquaza and had found a sport to lay against them and join in taking a nap. So, without anything else to do, the Elders had gone back to watch and help the rest of the kids. Jake had fallen asleep next to the rest of his Pokemon and his parents had gone over to watch over all of them.

 **SARA**

Sara felt a little scared before she stepped into the room. She knew something powerful was waiting for her. Without wasting anymore time, she stepped into the room. Almost immediately, she was overwhelmed. She was on her hands and knees and struggling to breathe. She almost passed out, but the power dimmed significantly. She could suddenly move again and it didn't hurt as much to breathe. She took shaky and doubtful steps towards her pendants. When she reached the pedestals, she saw two only sitting on their platforms. However, another was sticking out of the wall behind the other two. The one sticking out looked way more powerful than the others. The two on the pedestals were a bright yellow and a pink color. Each one seemed a little dull, but the one sticking out of the wall was different. The red a bright white outlining and a pitch black filling and the very center was a blood red sharp oval. It was connected to a ring that seemed to be made out of a metallic obsidian. She nervously took it and once she did, the power almost vanished. Once she put it on though, the power returned almost in full force but she barely felt affected other than a small headache. She took her other two pendants and made her way out of the cave,

Once she was out, she was greeted by her grandpa who was in tears. He told Sara that she had been in there for almost two hours. She seemed shocked and when he asked what happened, she gave him the full story. When she was done, her grandpa seemed worried for her and a little nervous. The Elders had heard the story too and asked her to release her two Pokemon that were on the pedestals. The first one she released was the bright yellow pendant. What came out was a electric puppy. It looked around happy before spotting Sara. When it saw her, it started yipping and sparking and charged her. She freaked out a little but started giggling when the little puppy started running around her in circles. Her second release, the pink colored one, was an egg. Its whole body, besides the feet and legs, was made of an egg. It started crying a little, but once Sara rushed over to pick it up, the egg stopped. It looked at her happy and started giggling.

The Elders then released multiple strong looking Pokemon such as Dragonite, Charizard, Tangrowth, and even a Hydreigon. They told her back up when she released her final Pokemon. They didn't want her to get hurt, but also said they wouldn't hurt the Pokemon unless it attacked first. So she released it. At first, everyone looked terrified. One of the Elders told an Alakazam to put up a barrier around the mysterious Pokemon. The Pokemon, Darkrai, had looked very confused when the barrier went up. It started to get scared and molding into its shadow and whimpering. Sara heard it and ran straight through the barrier, surprising everyone. She hugged it before it could go all the way into its own shadow. Darkrai looked surprised, but it instantly got happier. It squealed with joy but started to look at all the strong looking Pokemon with worry. She noticed and glanced at the Elders who, in turn, recalled their own Pokemon. Darkrai became more calm and returned from its shadow. It stood at the same height as her, about 3 and half feet tall. She walked over to the Elders and they started to laugh. They told her that she would have a very interesting future. She looked at them curiously before turning back to Darkrai to watch it explore its surroundings. She giggled and just sat down with her Pokemon to get to know them.

* * *

 **4 YEARS LATER**

 **JAKE**

Jake and his Pokemon had gone to live out in the woods next to the town after discovering that his Pokemon wouldn't be welcome in the town itself because of how big two of them were. That was almost 4 years ago and just over a year ago he had finished building his own treehouse. His parents were in support of him going out to live on his own and had been supporting him with advice, supplies and even telling him how to train his Pokemon to help them get had offered to help him build his house but he declined, saying he wanted to do at least one thing completely on his own. Well, not completely, because he had his Pokemon to help him build it.

Over the past 4 years, he had gotten his Ghastly and Seedot to evolve. He was so ecstatic about it that he just had to spread the word and soon the whole town had known after constantly being told by Jake whenever he had went into town. He now had a Haunter, Nuzleaf, Onix, who had grown to almost 30 feet when he was measured a few weeks ago, and his Rayquaza who had also grown. It was now almost 15 feet which is almost doubled from 4 years ago.

He had also started to train all of them so when he started his journey, he would have an advantage over all the other beginners. If he had to judge his Pokemon for skill level right now, he would say that they were high beginner or low intermediate levels. But Rayquaza would probably be high intermediate because he is a legendary Pokemon so he is naturally stronger.

Jake didn't want to wait another 6 years to start his journey so whenever he got the chance, he would challenge anyone or anything that came near his house. He often got beaten but it didn't matter to him because he knew he had to start somewhere and more often than not, anyone who beat him was really nice and gave him tips and praise. However, he never used Rayquaza for fear of greed of other people.

 **SARA**

Sara had been abandoned. When people met or saw Darkrai, they got scared. Her grandpa offered to take her in, but she declined because she didn't want him to be scared also. Her parents had left her because they couldn't stand being in close proximity of it. So she has been living alone in her parents house for the past four years almost. Everyone in her small town had shut her out of their lives. But a few months ago, she had found a few books about a place known as Newmoon Island. It was a place sacred to Darkrai and only a Darkrai could lead the way there.

Ever since finding those books, she learned as much about the place as possible. She even found out that it's easier to train there given the many different environments. She had been packing for the past few days and even went to the local library to take a few books on training her Pokemon. She went through the effort to take as many different kinds of training books as possible and the books that would have been too big to take, she took home to read and take a lot of notes on.

Right now, she standing at the edge of the pier in Canalave City looking out into the sea with Darkrai. She had gotten a sailboat using the money she had gotten from selling all her stuff and the house. She also had plenty of rations and plenty of berries to grow at the island if there wasn't anything there already. She released her Luxio and Togepi, who she picked up right away, and walked over to her boat. She learned how to drive a boat for the past few months once she discovered Newmoon Island and was confident in her abilities.

As she boarded, an older man approached her. He told her to be careful and that her journey would be a long one. Sara thanked him and then she suddenly had to rub her eyes. When she looked again, she saw that he was gone. She thought nothing of it for the time. She turned her attention back to the boat and preparing to leave. She figured she would come back in six years when she was of legal age to start her journey. And then she set off to find her new home.

* * *

 **HEY AGAIN PEOPLE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY! LEAVE A REVIEW OR EVEN FEEL FREE TO PM ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS. ALSO, IF YOU WANNA SUBMIT AN OC FOR A TRAVEL COMPANION FOR EITHER CHARACTER, PM ME THOSE!**

 **I'll need the following things for an OC**

 **Name / Gender**

 **Who will they travel with?**

 **Which two Pokemon will they have? Or if you could convince me on a third, I might accept it.**

 **Personality**

 **OTHERWISE, I HOPE YOU ALL CAN WAIT ANOTHER WEEK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I EVER GET AROUND TO WRITING IT. I'VE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY LATELY WITH SCHOOL, BUT I REALLY DO WANT TO MAKE SOMETHING OUT OF THIS STORY. THAT'S ALL I CAN THINK OF TO WRITE FOR NOW, BUT I'LL START WORKING ON CHAPTER TWO RIGHT NOW. HAVE A NICE DAY!**


	2. Prologue, Part 2

**HEY PEOPLE! I'M BACK AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. THERE WILL BE A LOT OF CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT AND A LOT OF CONFUSION IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT I'LL DO MY BEST TO EXPLAIN IT ALL.**

 **Now, in case you guys are confused as to where exactly my characters are at this point and where they came from, I'll tell you. Jake came from Viridian City and is living deep in Viridian Forest right now. Sara came from Floaroma City and is currently living on Newmoon Island.**

 **Also, in case you guys were wandering, the POV will not be like the first chapter the whole time unless you want that. I was planning on doing personal POV's starting next chapter or even this chapter if I can fit it in.**

 **JustinThePokemonMaster: Thanks for the feedback! And about having legendaries at 6 years old, I don't know if I explained it very well, but this is the only time people will ever receive Pokemon in their lives. Also, I probably should've explained that every Pokemon received is always a baby. So that way, the Pokemon will grow up with their human partner, for better or for worse.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 _2 YEARS LATER_

 **JAKE**

Jake had spent the last two years in almost complete isolation. He had abandoned his first tree house in favor of moving further into the forest where he could train undisturbed by humans. He had been living in a new tree house that he had made and instead of just covering the top of the tree, the house wrapped all around the tree from top to bottom.

His new location provided him more opportunity and had benefited him greatly. He had been able to greatly improve his survival skills and all his Pokemon had toughened up greatly, but none evolved. He figured he would stay out in isolation until he turned 16 when he could officially start battling for ranking. Until then, he would continue to train and improve with his partners.

* * *

 **SARA**

It took her a whole month to find the island. She had been out on sea for so long, she was kissing the ground when they touched land. Her Darkrai seemed to be in awe of the island however and had silently wandered the island. A few days after landing, they came in contact with another Darkrai, but this one had seemed ancient and truly legendary. It had communicated telepathically with Sara and had offered to help train her own Darkrai. She accepted, but only under the condition that she got to see her partner everyday or every few days if not everyday. He accepted as well. Now, almost two years later, her Darkrai seemed more powerful than ever and the ancient Darkrai told her his training was just beginning.

Her other two partners didn't seem to slack off either. Luxio started to show signs of maturing into a Luxray and Togepi even evolved into Togetic. They were both extremely dedicated to their training and seemed to jump at any chance to improve themselves after seeing how powerful Darkrai had become.

Sara as well had started to train herself and showed big signs of becoming athletic and strong. The old Darkrai had recently told her about aura as well and it told her she had potential to put it to great use. She was curious to learn more, so he gave her some ancient looking books to read from and thankfully for her, it was in a language she could understand. Ever since then, she been training her body even more and was dedicated to unlocking her full potential. After all, she thought to herself, 'If I can become stronger, everyone would like me and accept me back, right?'

 _3 YEARS LATER_

* * *

 **JAKE**

Jake was now 15 and he seemed ready for almost past 3 years were spent in constant training. He rarely took breaks except 3 times when he flew back to his parents home on his birthdays. Each time he visited, there was a huge community festival thrown by his parents. Every time, he insisted that she wouldn't do it again. But he was happy every time because he knew how much his parents supported him and cared for him.

Ever since training started, all of his partners had gotten serious about improving themselves.

 _FLASHBACK - 1 YEAR_

Nuzleaf was training by jumping through the trees when he saw something glinting in a tree. He got curious and looked around to make sure he was safe before going to investigate. As he got closer, he saw it was a stone and went to pick it up. As he did however, he started to feel tingly and knew he about to evolve. He got excited and waited for his new form.

Jake was gathering firewood for the coming night when he noticed that one of his pendants was starting to glow. He quickly stopped what he was doing and took off his pendant. It was glowing brighter and brighter until it started to blind him. He had to look away and when the glow stopped he noticed his pendant had changed from a dark green to a bright green with a pitch black center.

He gasped and went to find his partner, worried that something might have happened to him. What he wasn't prepared for however was a full on tackle from a foreign Pokemon. He yelped before realizing that this one seemed familiar. It took him a second, but he finally figured out that he was staring at who used to be Nuzleaf. Now however, it was Shiftry.

He congratulated Shiftry and spent the rest of the day with him and helping him adjust to his new form. Even the next day was spent helping Shiftry learn how to operate again.

 _END FLASHBACK_

Haunter has been on the edge of evolving and just needs a final push or challenge to get past. It has had extensive training learning all the abilities of a ghost type. Haunter can become invisible at will, move through solid objects, and has recently learned how to possess people. While extremely dangerous and illegal, Haunter insisted on learning, and Jake, being so willing to help his partners get better, helped him and even found old tomes on training for it. Within a few months of training, Haunter became immensely powerful for not being in its final form.

Onix had grown at least 10 feet in the past few years. His growth was astounding and looked to be on the verge of started to show signs of becoming more steel bodied and less of a giant rock snake. His steel pikes were also starting to grow in.

However, the one to top the list was his Rayquaza. It had grown several feet and had grown way more powerful as well as friendly and loyal. It had learned several powerful techniques such as Dragon Claw and Dragon Pulse.

He had moved into the deepest part of the forest once he learned of being able to face powerful foes and even discover legendary Pokemon and artifacts. He had learned through some old tomes he found buried in a treasure chest that there was an ancient temple built deep in the forest that was used to worship a deity like Pokemon. Ever since he moved, he had been mapping the area almost constantly. He had yet to find the temple, but had a feeling he was close.

According to the books he read, this Pokemon was worshipped due to its power to bestow greatness unto human beings. Apparently, any priest was given special powers and was always in constant contact with the deity. This excited Jake and gave him motivation to find this temple.

 _1 DAY LATER_

As Jake was waking up, he heard a lot of commotion all around him. In an instant, Rayquaza, Haunter and Shiftry were out and on guard. Rayquaza had wrapped itself around Jake, acting as a shield, Shiftry got up on the big rock in the middle of their camp site, and Haunter turned invisible and started to investigate. But all the noise stopped almost as fast as it began. Jake looked around warily and when Rayquaza started to uncoil itself all hell broke loose.

They came from all around. Dozens of Golurk and Golett came from the forest around him. Jake steeled himself and released his Onix which instantly flattened a few Golett and pushed a dozen Onix back. He swiftly commanded all his Pokemon to start fighting back. Shiftry was dashing from enemy to enemy using combinations of Night Slash and Leaf Blade. Onix was just barrelling through enemies knocking them over which turned out to be effective. Haunter was using Dark Pulse on multiple enemies and taking them out. Rayquaza had no trouble using Dragon Pulse and Dragon Claw to take out all its opponents with one or two hits each.

As fast as they were being taken out, more appeared in their place. All of Jake's partners except for Rayquaza were getting worn out. He knew had to do something to get out of this situation because even Rayquaza wouldn't last forever. He had Rayquaza pick him up and as he was flying off, he recalled all his other Pokemon. When he thought he was safe, he looked back and was scared to find the Golurk were chasing after him still using thrusters in their arms and legs.

So he clung to Rayquaza and had him turn to face them. Rayquaza started to rush towards them while firing off Dragon Pulse after Dragon Pulse. It had succeeded in taking out a few dozen by the time it had come in contact and started using Dragon Claw in close quarters. All the Golurk were trying to cling to Rayquaza to drag it down to the ground. He suddenly had a very risky idea. He told Rayquaza to dive down and as soon as he did, he lost almost all of the Golurk. Jake all of a sudden saw a big building in the close distance. Rayquaza started flying towards it and curiously, less and less enemies followed. Soon, no giant rock ghosts were trying to attack, so he landed and was about to return his Rayquaza but had an instinct not to. So he walked towards the building and soon realized it was a giant temple. He knew at that point he had found what he was looking for for the past few months.

As he neared the temple, he felt a crushing power, like gravity was getting thicker. As he trudged on, Rayquaza started to growl, but was suddenly returned to its pendant. The gravity started to get more and more crushing but it suddenly stopped. He sighed and soon realized where he was standing. He was at the top of the steps and and was currently standing in front of a small altar. On the altar was a light blue orb. As he neared it, it started to shine. Soon, he was standing right in front of it and it was as bright as the sun. He had to look away, but he couldn't feel any heat coming off of it, so he went to pick it up.`

As soon as Jake touched the orb, he started screaming out in pain. It started to sear his hand and then looked like it was being absorbed into his body. Once the pain was over Jake noticed he had a tattoo on his left hand where he had touched the orb. It was a pink cross-like wheel (think of Arceus and its special piece around its body) and seemed to glow a little bit. He looked at it in curiosity for a bit longer before being completely freaked out when a voice spoke to him in his head. It told him to turn around, and when Jake did, he completely fainted.

* * *

 **SARA**

She hadn't had a decent nights sleep for at least the past week. It was almost non stop rain and thunder. She swore to whatever being that controlled this weather she would murder it, but that threat hasn't worked yet. She had started to build a house for herself once she realized she couldn't stand being outside, but her building skills were zero and her partners were just as lost as she was. Right now, she found shelter in a small cave that was just big enough for her to be able to move around comfortably. But she was hopeful the rain would stop soon and was looking to get her training done for the day.

Over the past 3 years, her partners had gotten so much stronger. Her Shinx had trained so much it evolved twice in the past 2 years. It was now a strong Luxray and had been for the past 3 months. It was still getting used to its new power, so things occasionally blew up. But it had become her unofficial bodyguard and rarely stayed in its pendant. A little over a year ago, a strong looking Skarmory showed up on the island and it was threatening Sara. She was just getting done with her own training, so she was exhausted and couldn't do anything to protect herself. Her Togetic was swiftly knocked out due to not having any good enough attacks to repel the predator. Her Darkrai was out training with the other Darkrai and it was just her and Luxio. Luxio fought tooth and nail before finally fending off the Skarmory. Once it went away, they both slumped down and fell asleep on each other.

She was probably closest to her Luxray, but it wasn't her strongest partner. Darkrai, for the past year, had gone on a training trip to a different dimension. It would be back anytime now and she suspected it would be as strong as any other legendary once it did get back.

Togetic also evolved around 4 months ago. She was now a Togekiss and seemed to be a bit rebellious at times but also very playful. Togekiss was probably the personality of the group and always knew how to keep the mood light and fun. Right now she was flying around the cave shooting off small Aura Spheres that Sara was trying to catch.

Sara had become very proficient in aura ever since the time that Skarmory had attacked. She had worked twice as hard as before and could now use aura as an extension of herself. She could make Aura Spheres, enhance her physical abilities, and even use it as a sixth sense. She was a self proclaimed Aura Guardian.

 _THE NEXT DAY_

Sara woke up to the sun shining and Pidgey chirping. She yawned loudly and woke up Luxray who shot off a weak Thundershock which she yelped at. Sara glared angrily at him before huffing and getting up to go warm up for the day. As she was jogging near the coast, she saw a boat. She gasped before she started to run back to her cave and get all her stuff. All of a sudden there was a large shadow blocking her light from the entrance of the cave. She quickly turned around only to find that Darkrai was there. She cried in joy as she ran to Darkrai. She also realized that the boat was probably coming to the island.

She grabbed Darkrai and her other two partners, explained the situation and ran back to the shore. The boat was closer now and she could see that there were multiple people on board as well as a few more boats that she couldn't see earlier. All of a sudden, there were three Hyper Beams that were headed straight for her. But they never came in contact with her or the island because of a large shield blocking them. Darkrai held its hand up and was showing little effort to block these large beams of energy. As soon as they dissipated, Darkrai lowered the shield and shot off four Dark Voids. Each one enveloped each boat and there was no more activity. She recalled Luxray and Darkrai, then got on Togekiss who flew her over to the boats. When she landed, Luxray and Darkrai were immediately released to help assess the situation.

Laying down immediately were multiple men dressed in blue. They all seemed to be in uniform even going as far as getting matching hats. Sara found it really funny, but didn't say or do anything because she was more curious as to how they found this place. She wandered around some more and found the stairs leading up the the bridge. As she approached the command room, she heard voices and quickly rushed inside.

She hit the floor immediately out of instinct and was glad for it because a Hyper Beam went right over her. As she looked up she saw Darkrai appear behind an Alakazam and deliver a strong looking Night Slash which almost completely took it out. As Darkrai appeared next to her, it shot off a Dark Pulse and fainted it which made the Alakazam return back to its pendant. The man standing over by the captains chair growled angrily and sent out a Feraligatr which roared and stood ready for battle.

The person, who seemed to be the captain, smirked, before reveling in shock when two strong looking Thunderbolts struck the water beast. (haha, he reveled in _shock_ XD that's my bad pun of the chapter) Feraligatr wasn't down, but he obviously wasn't playing around anymore and launched two big Water Pulses. Darkrai stoof to take the one headed for it and Luxray swiftly moved out of the path. The Water Pulse that missed tore a hole through the steel wall it hit. Sara looked at the hole warily before turning back to the action. She commanded Togekiss to get out of the room and deliver multiple Aura Spheres to the room itself when she defeated the Feraligatr. Togekiss agreed and went outside to wait in the air.

Darkrai threw a Dark Void which almost hit the beast until a Hyper Beam tore through the attack but missed Sara and her partners. Luxray and Darkrai both took the opportunity to fire off more Thunderbolts which finally took the Feraligatr out of commision for the time being. Once it returned to its pendant, the captain tried to run, but a well placed Aura Sphere blew up the emergency exit. He turned back around to face Sara and her partners. She returned Darkrai and started to walk out of the room. She really didn't care anymore how they found her home because she knew now that she was strong enough to return to society and prepare for her journey which was in a little under a year. As she walked out of the control room, there was a loud explosion behind her.

Togekiss seemed to realize that Sara was waiting and picked her up gleefully. Sara told her that they were going to return to society because they were strong enough now. Togekiss looked at her happily before shooting off into the distance ready to see more people after so long.

* * *

 _3 MONTHS LATER_

 **JAKE**

It took him a few weeks to get used to, but when he finally did, he realized how lucky he was. Jake had found the temple of Palkia and had received the last of the Original Palkia's powers. He had found out that there was an original legendary for every legendary in the world. All of them were gone now except for a few because either they couldn't stand living in a world with humans anymore or they gave out too many blessings to humans like Palkia did. He also found out that the last of Palkia lived inside his subconscious now. He found it a bit creepy, but was also really excited to learn from this opportunity. He was also supposed to keep this all top secret.

He found out that he received special powers with his blessing. First of all, he found out he would lived much much longer than any normal human. Palkia didn't tell him how much longer, but he suspected it wouldn't be a small number. Next was that him and his Pokemon would be able to harness and use the powers of space. Not outer space, but physical space. He could bend it to his will and control it as he pleased. His partners, with more training, could use it to enhance their battle skills and physical skills.

Also on the list on new abilities was his own enhance of his physical capabilities. He could do everything at an enhanced, and later on, superhuman level. He had begun training two months ago, but had barely gotten the hang of even using his enhanced physical abilities. He figured it would take much longer to learn how to use everything else.

Him and his partners were back to their daily routines of training and living, but at a much more intense level. Palkia had really drilled it into them that they needed to train more to protect themselves and others. They were also living at the temple site, but in the village surrounding the actual temple. It turns out that a few priests were still living there and had become overjoyed to find out he had discovered the temple. They called him one of the Chosen One's which confused him because he always thought there was supposed to be one Chosen One. He asked about it and they priests said that there would be three Chosen One's. One for each of the Creation Trio. He asked who the others would be, but they didn't tell him anymore. They said it wasn't their place to say anymore and to ask Arceus for more answers. He thought they had gone mad almost immediately after they said that and he hadn't had much of a conversation with them since.

More importantly however, all of his Pokemon were fully evolved. He now had a Steelix, Shiftry, Gengar, and his Rayquaza. Steelix had evolved when he had found an iron mine and released him to eat the iron because Jake thought it would be good food for him. Hours later when his partner resurfaced, he saw a happy looking Steelix instead of an Onix. Jake ran to the mine entrance only to find a gigantic, ironless hole that stretched for a very long way. He gaped before turning back to the Steelix and sighing.

Gengar had evolved apparently before they came in contact with the temple. It had evolved when they were fighting off all of the Golett and Golurk. Jake didn't notice because he was too busy fighting for his life, but was really happy for his partner. Gengar was happy too and practically congratulated himself every time they went out to train against the giant ghost rocks.

Rayquaza had quickly taken a liking to Palkia and often trained against the priests Pokemon. The priests had either super strong Pokemon or super supportive Pokemon because they had been living there for over 100 years. The priests had also apparently been blessed with extra long lives. Anyways, Rayquaza had found good training partners in Pokemon like Salamence, Dragonite, and Metagross. He was always beaten, but always improved and the improvement showed. He could go toe to toe with his training partners on a good day now compared to months ago when he would be taken out in one or two attacks.

Shiftry had also improved greatly. He had been trained by Pokemon such as Serperior and Zoroark. He had honed all his skills and became his second most powerful partner behind Rayquaza. He had also become a sparring partner for Jake which seemed to help him a great amount.

Jake was currently working towards becoming the best he could while being isolated here before he started his journey. He would continue for the next 8 months before leaving back to his parents home for a few weeks. From there, he would set out into the world for one of the greatest journeys of his life.

* * *

 **SARA**

Sara got back to her hometown in a little over 5 hours. Togekiss was apparently a very good navigator. Once she got back and landed, she noticed everything looked very different. Instead of a small port like when she left, the port itself must been half the size of the city now. The city grew too. It wasn't a small village anymore, but a decent sized busy city. She was very surprised, but also happy since she thought this could be a chance to start new for herself.

As she wandered around, she noticed all the houses and locations for other places had changed. Instead of two small streets of houses, there was now multiple alleys and roads of houses and apartments. The Destiny Cave was still in the same place however and none of the buildings around it had seemed to improve or change much.

She also noticed that a few blocks away, there was a big building with a coliseum sign on it. As she moved closer, she saw that there was crowds around multiple booths. Some said registration and others said tickets and concessions. She moved towards the registration section and got in line. After what seemed like forever, she was up to the booth. When she was in line, she talked to a few people to get information on what event was being held. She got that there was a big tournament that anyone could enter and there was a grand prize of 1 million Poké. When she found this out, she knew she had to enter.

She also found out at the booth that she would only be allowed to use two Pokemon. She chose to use her Luxray and Togekiss for the time being because she didn't think it would be very smart to reveal her Legendary just yet. After she signed up, she went to go find a place to sleep for the night. Seeing as she didn't have a house in the city anymore, she started to wander towards the forest. As she was walking, she noticed she was passing the port. She stared out into the distance to admire the sunset for a while before suddenly getting homesick. She honestly missed her family. All she wanted to do right now was embrace her parents even though they abandoned her. She wanted a loving set of arms to lay into and fall asleep in. She knew that wouldn't happen again though. No one seemed to love her the way her parents did before she got her Pokemon all those years ago.

As she sat there with her legs hanging off the pier, her Luxray went up to her and laid behind her to support her as a cushion to lay back on. She suddenly realized she did have that loving family. She's had it all this time but she didn't realize it until now. He partners have been with her longer than anyone, they grew up with her and supported her through everything after her biological parents refused to. She leaned back into Luxray and cried. She cried so much, she didn't have tears left and soon after that had fallen asleep. She dreamed of how happy she was and how she would always be loved because she had a loving family.

* * *

 **How was that guys? It took me a bit longer than I expected, but that was because I was busier than I thought I would be. Next chapter, there should be a lot of journey starting... and maybe some new characters? You'll have to wait and see, unless you want to pm me about an OC? I would love it if someone created a bad guy. Pm me about it and I'll give you the details about getting them into the story. You'll get to work with me and it will be awesome! Thanks for reading, please favorite, follow, and/or review. My updates might be slow because I have school and work going on in my life, but otherwise, see ya next time!**


End file.
